Becoming A Bandit
by NATFreak
Summary: Ever since she was a little girl, Maeris has wanted to be a bandit like her dad was. So she sets out to find the greatest bandit of them all: the King of Bandits.


Disclaimer: I do not own Jing: King of Bandits, just Maeris.

**A/N: Welcome to my first ever King of Bandits fanfic! I love Jing. I've read the manga and seen the anime. This fanfic will be based primarily off the anime. I will be doing the OVA at the very end of this fanfic. I realize that is somewhat out of order, but it's how the anime went and, honestly, it makes things easier for me. So sit back and enjoy! Here goes!**

"Okay, step one: meet the king of bandits and hope he takes you under his wing." The twelve year old girl murmured to herself, reciting a list she had mentally made before she had left her home. She sat on a dirty, ripped seat on a bus heading for the Capital of Thieves where, rumors said, the King of Bandits was going to make an appearance. "I just hope the rumors are true, unlike the last time and the time before that and the time before that."

The pre-teen girl sighed, running a hand through her long golden hair that fell to her hips, slightly curled at the ends. She had large light blue eyes and wore a short, worn leather jacket that ended right below her chest, a blue tank top, black shorts that rested half-way down her calves, and black boots that started right above her knees. She was a long way from home and the boring life she had had there.

Once upon a time, her father had been a thief, but then had decided to settle down with a gypsy woman and start a family. For as long as she could remember her father had told her and her five younger siblings tales about his days as a bandit. Those tales, to her parents' dismay, had inspired the young girl to become a bandit.

"_Maeris, being a bandit is dangerous." Her father had cautioned her. "Those stories I told you and your siblings were just that, stories. I'm not that man anymore. Back then I was reckless and greedy. I could have gotten caught and thrown in jail. I'm lucky that I met your mother and decided to settle down."_

"_Besides, you're far too young." Her mother piped in._

_But Maeris would not listen. She wanted to be a bandit and seek out adventure, not live a boring home life. So, that night, she snuck out of the house._

"Here we are folks, everyone out." Said a disembodied voice as the passengers around Maeris clambered to get off the bus. "Welcome, to the Capital of Thieves."

Maeris stepped off the bus, one finger-less black gloved hand rested on her right hip while the other grasped the drawstrings of her small traveling bag that was slung over her left shoulder. She stared up at the large city, her parched lips cracking in a slight smile.

"He's here. I can feel it." She said to herself, raising her right hand from her hip to place her sunglasses which were resting on top of her head back on her nose and entered the city. "The question now is how the heck do I figure out which one of these guys is him."

The streets of the city, not surprising considering its name, were packed with thieves. There was barely any room to breathe. Some of the thieves, she noted, were amateurs, like her, who got caught instantly. Others were pros who took their prize without their victim ever realizing until it was too late.

"Really should have thought this out more." She muttered, scanning the crowd. "At least I can cross off the wannabes. That just leaves…. a lot."

She sighed, running a hand through her hair, wondering what to do next. After a moment of thought she decided to take a tour of the capital for starters then go from there. She was just making her way down a street when she saw a black bird with a red scarf perched on a young boy's, about her age, shoulder turn around to look behind it and cry out thief, naturally making everyone look at it.

"Everyone's a thief here, Kir." The boy reminded his bird calmly as he cut down a nearby statue with a blade he had hidden in his sleeve. The statue fell right in front of the thief who had stolen from him. The shock as it hit the ground made the guy stumble backwards and fall on his butt.

The girl whistled. _That's got to be him. The King of Bandits. I've finally found him. Don't chicken out now, Maeris. Now's your chance to meet the King of Bandits and become a bandit yourself just like dad was. Just stay cool and go over there and introduce yourself. You can do this._

Maeris took a deep breath, steeling herself, and walked over to the boy and his bird, which saw her first as he glanced behind him.

"Uwaaaa!" The bird said as he stared very openly at her, hearts in his eyes. He flew over to her, bending his wing as if bowing to her. "Beautiful maiden, let me guide and protect you through this dangerous city."

Maeris flinched back, itching to hit him. She hated pretentious guys like him. She had had her full of them back at home, but she didn't want to upset his owner and mess up her chances. So she just ignored him and walked up to the boy.

"Nice work." She said, nodding towards the statue.

He didn't say anything. He wasn't even looking at her. Instead, he was staring at a necklace that hung off his hidden blade.

"He really should have known better than to steal from the King of Bandits." She said, quietly so only he and the obnoxious bird heard her.

"What makes you think I'm him?" He asked her, still not looking at her.

She snorted. "Hmm, let me think. Perhaps the way you caught the guy? Not many people would cut down a huge statue to catch a thief with a hidden blade. Come to think of it, not many people have a blade hidden in their coat sleeve."

"And if I said I was the Bandit King," he asked. "What would you do?"

"Ask you to take me on as your student." She said honestly, getting mad as the boy and his bird burst out laughing. "What? What's so funny?"

"Why the hell would I take on you?" He said, still laughing.

"Because I want to be a bandit." She told him. "I want to seek out adventure, not live a boring, sheltered home life."

"If it's adventure you seek young maiden, then look no further." said Kir. "Come with me and you will find adventure."

Maeris' mouth twitched. She wanted to hit him so badly but she kept it under control.

"Come on, Jing. Let's keep her." Kir said.

"Why?" Jing demanded looking at the bird as if it had gone insane.

"Jing," the bird sighed piteously. "This girl is a total babe."

"And?"

"Please, Jing? For me?" begged the bird, floating over to Maeris. He touched one of her golden locks. "Ah, such beautiful hair yellow like the sun."

Okay, enough was enough. Maeris slapped the bird to the ground.

Jing burst out laughing as Kir touched a wing to his searing cheek.

"Hey, Kir?" He said, after a moment, still laughing.

His laugh was infectious as Maeris found herself smiling.

"Yeah, Jing?" Kir asked, looking at him sullenly.

"Let's keep her." He said.

"Really?" Maeris asked, her eyes widening.

"Wait a minute, Jing!" said Kir, flying over to the boy. "Think about it for a minute."

"What's wrong, Kir?" asked Jing, grinning. "Five seconds ago, you wanted to keep her."

"Yeah, but," muttered the bird, still touching his cheek.

"Then it's decided." Jing said as he turned back to Maeris, holding out his right hand. "Welcome to the team. My name's Jing and my partner here is Kir."

Maeris smiled and grasped his hand. "I'm Maeris."

"You know, I can kind of see what Kir is talking about when you smile like that." He said with shining dark eyes.

Maeris blushed as he let go of her hand. She barely heard Kir muttering sullenly in the background.

"Well, let's go, Maeris, Kir." He said, turning to face the inner of the city. "The Double Mermaids are waiting for the King of Bandits to take them."

Maeris shook her head and nodded. "Mm!"

In her head, she mentally scratched off step one.

**A/N: And there you have it! Hope you liked it! Til next time, read review and show the love!**


End file.
